


The Ripple Effect

by yavannauk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur can't remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ripple Effect

It's just a stream. It isn't deep or wide, simply a narrow ribbon of water winding its way through the woods and cutting across the trail he and Merlin have been following. It shouldn't be a barrier to their passage, but Arthur finds himself hesitating to cross it. A prickle of unease that he just can't shake slides down his spine as he pauses and looks at the water. There's something teasing at the edges of his memory, but Arthur can't quite bring the thoughts into focus. Oddly, his mind sees murky, clouded depths, though his eyes can clearly discern the reflection of the sky above in the stream's mirrored surface.

"Arthur?" Merlin's voice cuts through the silence and there's a note of concern he can't miss. "Are you...? Is everything all right?"

"I don't know," Arthur says, uncertainty pulling the honest reply out of him. He shakes his head, confused. "It's the water; there's something... I don't remember." He's aware of a vague thread of panic, but there's no reason to fear a woodland stream, is there? He glances to the side and the concern he'd heard is writ clear on Merlin's expressive face. "You're keeping something from me," he accuses.

Merlin looks down at his feet, scuffing them through the fallen leaves. "It's for the best."

"That is not for you to decide," Arthur says, drawing himself up to his full height. Merlin's not easily intimidated, but he wants to command his attention. "Tell me!"

Merlin meets his gaze helplessly. "I can't... sire."

It's unusual enough for Merlin to actually mind his manners that it gives Arthur pause. "And if I ask you why that is I suppose you'll decline to answer that too?"

He looks torn, but Merlin nods.

Arthur considers his options for a moment. He probably could force Merlin to talk; he'd be well within his rights to do so, but something tells him that would be the wrong approach. He's come to trust Merlin, despite the boy's manifest oddities, and can even admit that they've become friends. Arthur has few enough true friendships at court not to want to lose this one. He can't simply let this go completely, though, not when he's obviously forgotten something significant.

"Answer me this, then," Arthur says finally. "Do I have good reason to feel as if someone walked over my grave when I look into the water?"

Merlin swallows noisily, clearly uneasy at his choice of words. He's still hesitant, but at last he replies, "Yes. Please don't ask me to say any more than that."

After a moment's thought, Arthur nods brusquely. "Very well, Merlin, I shall take your word for it."

Merlin looks relieved.

Glancing down at the unassuming stream, Arthur again feels a chill in his bones. "Well, enough of this foolishness, we should cross and be on our way."

It's still hard to force himself to take the first step into the water, but suddenly Merlin is close by his side. When Arthur looks at him in question, Merlin simply offers him a small, tight smile. Then his hand is on Arthur's shoulder, warm and steady. There's no reason why it should make a difference, but somehow it offers reassurance. Merlin's feet make a splash as he steps out, ripples shivering through the reflected clouds on the water's surface. Arthur follows.


End file.
